Managing the performance of computer networks (e.g., telecommunications networks) is an extremely complex task. Networks often include thousands of network devices, and a problem with one device, or part of one device, may quickly propagate throughout the network. To maintain the availability of these networks, a network administrator needs to identify and isolate the problem before it causes the total failure of the device, multiple devices, or the network as a whole.